evil will take over her
by babydoll47
Summary: amu betrayeds the guardians and turns evil after tadase said no to her when she asked him out, can ikuto change all that or will amu stay evil....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**Swift, the x egg flew right by me and I didn't even try to stop I helped it, if the owners wanted to throw away there dreams away then I couldn't stop them doesn't matter how much power I have it would still be useless.**

**Kuukai, yaya, nadesiko and tadase just looked at me, but the one that looked like he was hurt was tadase. The reason am acting like this was because of him, for months he's been asking me out and I said yes finally and then he turns me down and says he has a girlfriend already and that he waited to long for me. **

**That dream of being his girlfriend was broken and now I hate the guardians. Ran, miki, suu turned mad and started to attack them and the humpty lock turned black like my soul. **

**I knew that tadase couldn't hold them off for long, I was able to give them all the power to transform with there charas but I didn't matter I was stronger then all of them. And they didn't know that I was able to take there power away, but I thought I would give them a chance to fight against me. **

**For a second they thought I was a weirdo playing a joke on them but when I took down tadase they snapped out of that theory and tried to take me down.**

**When all this was happening I had no idea that someone was watching, utua the famous singer and someone that works at Easter. Easter was a corporation getting the x eggs from little kids with utua's songs . Maybe she was happy of what she was seeing or maybe she was making a plan to get rid of me.**

**Tadase got up 10 minutes later, everybody else started to get tired and couldn't fight anymore.**

"**What Is your problem amu this like you" tadase said as he walked closer **

"**Stop, don't talk to me you broke me and now I hate you" I said as all the darkness showed up in my eyes**

"**Nice going" tadase said kuukai **

"**What it's not my fault she said yes a little to late" tadase said turning around arguing with him**

"**Shut up how is it my fault you liked me the first time you put your eyes on me and turned me down now and so I hate you" like I already said **

**They all started to wake away and they all turned around and stood there watching me**

"**This means your no longer apart of the guardians" nadesiko said**

"**that's fine with me" I said **

**And finally dia could get out of me, we were so tired, we walked home and went to sleep without saying a word.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Utau slammed her hand on the table as hard as she could. **

" **We need that girl or were never going to able to get all those eggs. I saw her, she's extremely powerful.**** She was part of the guardians but then she turned against them. We need her no ifs or buts." Utau shouted.  
**

**Ikuto walked in the door and all he saw was that Utau's hand was on the table and her manger looked like she was beat. **

"**I'll the best I can do" Utau's manger said as she walked out of the door. **

"**I need you to do something for me" Utau ask Ikuto with a smile on her face.**

** Utau told Ikuto what she wanted him to do and he agreed. So late that night, when Amu was asleep, Ikuto creped into Amu's room, picked her up , grabbed her charas' eggs and jumped out the window.**

**When they woke up they thought that they were still dreaming but they weren't. They had woken up in a room with no door. Amu was furious and did a Character Transformation with Dia and shot black balls of magic dust at the walls. It blew all the walls out of the way. **

"**See I told you we need her" Utau said as she watched the scene from an upper room. **

**Ikuto was right beside Utau, smiling at Amu. He was impressed by her power and he didn't get impressed to easily. He pushed a button and told her that she was safe and that nothing was going to hurt her. **

"**I guess Amu likes the sound of your voice" Utau said as she looked at him and then back to Amu, who had calmed down and was now sitting and talking to Dia, Miki, Ran and Suu. **

**Then Utau turned and saw Ikuto smiling at Amu. Utau was mad that he kept smiling at her like that. Utau turned around and left the room but Ikuto just pulled out a chair and watched her.**

**Later that day...**

"** We need your help Amu and you're the only person we can ask. You're the strongest. " Said Utau. **

"** Why do you need me?" Amu asked. **

"** You have the power we need to get X eggs." Utau replied.  
**

**That was all Utau had to say. Amu said yes. It was that easy. Amu wanted to do the best to make the guardians suffer and she wanted to make sure it was hard for them to get the X eggs.  
**

**So all Amu had to do was get the X eggs before the guardians. That's was the easy part, the hard part was seeing Tadase..**

* * *

**A/N: that was chapter 2. Please review. Sorry the chapters are short.**


	3. starting to see

Chapter three

* * *

**Amu**

**When I was let go I ran into this boy and he was so cute. His name was Ikuto and he was smiling at me the whole time. It was kind of weird but it made me smile too. He had blue hair and blue eyes and he was only a couple months older, we were both 17 and Utau was his sister, he told me that after he introduced himself to me. **

**I was so happy to work with the bad team for once. I was sick of being the good girl all the time, like my parents think I am. I would cheat on my tests, skip school but never got in trouble._'_ _WEIRD. '_ I thought. **

**I invited Ikuto over to my house and he said yes.**

"** I already know were you live. Who did you think got you from your house?" Ikuto said with a smile. **

**He walked me to my house and we went in my sliding door. He laid down on my bed and stretched like cat.**

" **So what is your chara like?" I asked **

**And then his cat chara showed up and laid on the pillow with Ikuto and like that they fell asleep. I thought that I would give him the bed and I laid on the ground.**

** I woke up in the middle of the night and I was on the bed and Ikuto was on the ground looking at photos of me with my family when we went to Canada for a vacation. I blushed but then it stopped when the pictures came to when I was a baby and there were naked photos in there. I jumped up and grabbed them out of his hands.**

" **Why did you do that?" Ikuto asked. **

"** They're embarrassing and they're when I was a baby." I said with sleepy eyes as I stood up and put them away.**

" **I like you a lot Amu. I know I haven't known you long but you make me smile even when I look at you." Ikuto said.**

"** Why do you even work at Easter anyway?" I asked. **

"**You want to know?" He asked.**

"**Yeah." I said**

**He came closer to me and turned my head to the left and licked me.**

"**EWWWW." I said.**

" **Why did you do that?" I asked **

"** Because you don't need to know. The only thing you have to know is that I like you." Ikuto said.  
**

**I let him on the same bed as me. We were back to back but Ikuto had turned around and now had his arm around me. I was so happy because I was starting to like him too but I didn't want to get my heart broken again. So I thought I would keep my feelings to myself.**

* * *

**A/N: Theres chapter three. Please review.**

**E/N: Yay I'm awesome. I love editing these fics. Hmm maybe I should start editing my own work. That'd be a good idea. Anyway please review!!**

**- Smallvillegirl2**


	4. opened my eyes

**Chapter four**

* * *

**Ikuto didn't want Amu to get hurt so he thought that he would talk to his sister and get her to talk Amu out of it. Utau didn't tell Amu everything. Like Amu would have to sacrifice herself so that the company would be safe but Ikuto didn't want that. He liked Amu.**

"** WHAT? You're not going through with it and you want me to stop too." Utau said after Ikuto told her everything.**

**He told her**** that he was beginning to like Amu and he wanted her to be safe.**

"** You're going soft." Utau said as she turned around and faced the window.**

"** I just want the best for her." Ikuto said.**

"** What, and you know what the best is?" Utau said.  
**

**Ikuto walked out and slammed he door behind him. He couldn't think straight. He thought if he told Amu the truth then maybe she would back out before it was too late.**

**When he got to Amu's house, something entered his mind and he started to walk away. It was like he was being controlled but he wasn't. He lost people before so why would it be harder this time. But like always he couldn't stay away from her.**

**But Ikuto still showed up in Amu's room and was lying on her bed. But you should have seen Amu's reaction when she saw Ikuto lying on her bed. Amu put her coat on the chair and as she was turning around Ikuto grabbed her and gave her a kiss. He threw her on the bed and smiled. He was being a pervert, asking her questions and he was being a little mean. He climbed on top of her and kissed her hard but Amu had pushed him off.**

"**What's wrong?" She asked. **

"**Run away with me. Then we can be alone together." Ikuto said as he put his head down and stared at the blanket. **

"** Is this about the Easter thing your sister told me about?" Amu asked. " And I'm not giving up I worked too hard to give up. I turned by back on my friends and now they hate me. Easter is the only company that will take me and I want revenge." **

"**Let's meet at the park tomorrow and we'll see which idea is better. " Amu said.**

_**At the park...**_

**Ikuto**

**Amu was already there and she was with Utau. Utau was smiling like she already won.**

"**FIGHT." Utau said.**

**Amu character transformed with Ran and I transformed with my chara, Yoru. Amu started attacking me like crazy.**

**I was surprised. I could feel anger from her punches and I could see her heart about to break. Before she could do anything else I grabbed her and stuck the Humpty Key in the Humpty Lock. Everything had turned pink, black and every other color. The story was that the key and lock are supposed to be together and it was her, Amu was the girls I was meant to be with. **

**And she knew it to but she didn't want it to be true. **

"**I love you Amu and I hope you feel the same way." I said **

**Amu fell to the ground and said under her breath,  
**

**"I love you too."**

**Utua was furious. She said that I was supposed to be hers but now she was the one stuck in the dust.**

**Amu was so tired because character transforming was tiring so I picked Amu up and walked her to her house. I was happy that I had gotten the girl and at the same time the Humpty Lock turned back white, that meant that Amu was good again and I**** was too. But for how long…..?**

* * *

**A/N:**** It not that good but am trying it better**

**i hope you like this story...:)**

**E/N: Yay done this one. I now I have...a couple more documents to edit. Aren't I an awesome friend. Editing her work for her. Anyway please review**

**- Smallvillegirl2**


End file.
